Portable power supplies provide convenience, safety, and utility. Portage power supplies may be used to power electronic items such as cellular phones, power tools, work lights, radios, CD players, etc. in remote locations. Moreover, portable power supplies may be equipped with booster cables and have sufficient power for jump starting or charging the batteries of cars, trucks, boats, recreational vehicles and/or tractors.
A technical problem common with many portable power supplies are exposed booster cable clamps. Booster cable clamps on a portable power supply having exposed electrically conductive surfaces may prove hazardous if electricity is accidentally discharged from the portable power supply.
Another technical problem with portable power supplies includes the storage of the bulky booster cables. The booster cables may be many feet in length. Unrestrained booster cables tend to tangle or catch on other items resulting in an inconvenience.